<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter: The violet flower by cloverology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129562">Enter: The violet flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverology/pseuds/cloverology'>cloverology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angels, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Organized Crime, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverology/pseuds/cloverology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where gods and angels are ruling while demons and vampires and demons are in the shadows hiding on earth. Humans are there to keep them in their place and following all the rules by the gods while the angels enforce them. </p><p>Our violet flower vigilante Kokichi Ouma is a demon and wants to become a god and wants to work his way up the ranks. Then there's Shuichi Saihara a new member of the humanity protection squad and he hates demons a lot.</p><p>- I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be updating this every week and hopefully you all enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuchi POV<br/>This world isn't created by equality but in fact by the most dangerous and the most powerful and those who fall in between. Equality doesn't matter to me since all my life I haven't been treated differently for anything. But what matters to me is protecting humanity, ever since my parents were killed by demons. That act by the demons was unforgivable, my mother was a detective and my father was apart of the humanity protection squad. They were well known by many even by the sky people and were ranking high until their life was taken away so damn easily. </p><p> </p><p>People of the lower rank preach for equality and fairness but pull things such as killing innocent people. People who had done nothing to them and go ahead take away their lives, which is why I don't care for the equality of both demons and vampires since they are nothing but evil and only cause tragedy. I grew reading books about them and how they allure you in with kindness and lies then trap you in a weak state only to kill you. I didn't think it was true until my parents were murdered in front of me.<br/>I'm Shuichi Saihara, I'm currently 19 years old and a new member of the humanity squad. I'm the ultimate detective, the reason why I decided to be on the front lines to protect humans so fewer people lose their loved ones to demons and vampires. It's my job to arrest demons and vampires and also kill them. This is my purpose and the reason why I live to fight for all humans.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Kokichi POV<br/>I sat in the forest filled with violet flowers, I let out a deep sigh. I was currently hiding from the humanity protection squad. I despise humans a lot, they act high and mighty and pretend they are great people when they are the worse things that ever roamed. Humans fear us because we are born with special abilities and don't understand them. We try to explain them to them but just end up killing my people. Why try to help them when they chose to stay ignorant, for centuries demons and vampires are killed because humans didn't understand us and come up with stupid myths to scare children and other people.<br/>A human can kill a family of innocent demons and be seen as a hero but a demon or vampire can kill an innocent human family and be seen as a monster.<br/>Life is nothing but a game to me and I'm winning, I don't care about other people's expectations for my group and my ally. They only drag me down and I don't need that right now, I live to survive and reach all my goals. One thing that pisses me off more than humans are gods and angels. They're similar to us expect we follow our own rules, why shall me praise them knowing they are only going to stab you in the back. Angels just kiss their asses and enforce their bullshit rules. </p><p> </p><p>I'm Kokichi Ouma and I'm currently 19 in human years, I'm the supreme leader of all evil and my Organization is called D.I.C.E. I'm well known by humans for being a wanted criminal for many reasons. But I won't ever let them catch me or any of my allies and members, I'm on the run right now for bombing the Humanity protection main building. My reason for it was that they arrested K1B0 a member of my group, so I had to get him back. He's currently at HQ and my ally and also a close friend Nagito Komeda is using his abilities to keep the part of the forest I'm in invisible to the human eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Protecting humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi POV</p>
<p>I hardly earned any sleep last night from constant nightmares about my parents and stupid demons. Today is my first day working at the humanity protection squad, I ranked first for the exam and they found my detective skills useful. I was somewhat nervous but looking forward.</p>
<p>I currently live with my uncle and he's hardly ever home. He gives me excuses such as he's ghost hunting or something like that. I was currently heading to HQ, I looked around at all different types of people. Everything felt so peaceful and I had a feeling today was going to be a great day. </p>
<p>A mother and father walking their child smiling, a elder woman with her grandson, and many other people looking peaceful. It made my day feel better but I know any one of them can be demons. Demons look like humans but they have abilities, can't eat regular food, are sensitive to the smell of iron, they heal quickly, they are hypersexual, and lastly, they can die when you chop their heads off. I know their weakness and I will use it against them. </p>
<p>I continued walking, I got closer and closer to HQ and I heard a loud bomb go off which startled me and many others. With a bunch of screams and a lot of smoke, I quickly started running towards HQ. I continued running and "SHUICHI OVER HERE" I heard a feminine voice and I noticed it was one of my team members Kaede Akamatsu. I quickly ran towards her out of breathe.</p>
<p>"W-What's going on," I said trying to catch my breath while my hands on my knees. "A demon had bomb headquarters and escaped, we sent a search party after him but please help try to get the citizen evacuated because more demons might be coming," Kaede said quickly and I nodded. We went opposite ways and started excavating citizens. This was one hell of a first day. </p>
<p>"OKAY, I NEED EVERYONE TO CALM DOWN AND MOVE TOWARDS THAT WAY FOR SAFETY FOLLOW MY PARTNER TO LEAVE SAFELY" I shouted at everyone and they immediately listen and started following Kaede and my other co-workers. I pulled out my phone and called one of my partners that work in the same squad as me. "Tsumugi can you please tell me how everyone inside HQ is doing?" I quickly said into the phone. </p>
<p>"Yes everything is fine and a few are being treated, it was a well-known demon who had done it" Tsumugi responded, "who done it?" I asked curiously. "It was the phantom thief, I will speak about this more when having our meeting, come meet me at our office," Tsumugi said thru the phone and hung up.</p>
<p>I started jogging towards the which is 18 minutes away from headquarters. The phantom thief? He's a well-known criminal. No one knows what he looks like. Some say he's 6'1, with black hair and green eyes and others say he's 4'11 with pink hair and gold eyes. He's also very smart, he's behind a lot of major crimes and most definitely will go down in history books.</p>
<p>I'm not praising him or anything but I cannot lie about how planned out his crimes are but since now I'm apart of the humanity protection squad I will be the one to end him. I will soon clean the world from monsters like him. "SHUICHI WAIT UP!" I heard a voice hiding me.</p>
<p>I turned around to see Kaede, I stopped for her. She did catch up soon, "Hey are you heading to the office for the meeting," she asked me, "yeah I am Tsumugi said that the bombing was caused by the phantom thief," I said informing her and she nodded in response.</p>
<p>We made it to the office and saw the other squad members. "Nice to see you both come sit we are going to discuss the bombing," Our Captain Mukuro said and we sat in our seats. "Okay you guys already know about the bombing in HQ, the only good that came out from this is we found out the phantom thief's name," Mukuro said calmly.</p>
<p>"REALLY?" I, Kaede, and Fuyuhiko yelled at the same time and she glared at us which made us sit down quickly. "His name is Kokichi Ouma and calls himself the supreme leader of evil" Mukuro stated. Immediately the name sound really familiar but I can't put a finger on it. "Kokichi Ouma?" I said to myself thinking. "Do you know him Shuichi?" Tsumugi had said, "I don't think so but it sounds familiar like someone I went to school with," I said still trying to figure out who it was.</p>
<p>"We looked up his name in our database and all we found is that he went to hope junior high but there are no photographs of him, we also don't know what elementary school he went to or high school" Mukuro explained, he must have known he was going to be a criminal since he was young.</p>
<p>"No photographs or anything? How about any sort of identification that mentions how he looks" Peko declared, "we tried looking into school files and stuff and didn't find anything that describes his features which is odd" Mukuro said formally.</p>
<p>"Now we have to take extra precautions to keep everyone in Japan safe, so we will be out on night Guard since that's usually when demons and vampires are usually out, your all dismissed and Shuichi if you find Kokichi familiar and remember anything please report to me or Tsumugi" Mukuro explained and we all stood up.</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am we understand, we'll now head out and keep guard of the HQ," Korekiyo said and we all left the table. We headed to our locker room, our uniform consists of a button-up white shirt with a black tie, a button-up jacket with a chain, badges, a belt, and a sword holder along with our sword and some boots.</p>
<p>I started undressing and started putting on my uniform. I can already tell today is going to be a really long day and it's only my first day but hopefully, I can slay demons and vampires all night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>